Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux III : Le retour du roi
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Suite et fin des aventures de Maïwen en Terre du Milieu.
1. Chaptre 1 : Isengard

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Oui je sais, j'avais dit que la suite arriverait "sous peu" mais que voulez-vous, on ne programme pas l'inspiration et au final mieux vaux attendre et être satisfait du résultat, non?**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Précédemment dans "Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux : les deux tours" : **

**Après la bataille de gouffre de Helm, où Maïwen a participé à la bataille en sauvant nombre de vies dont celle d'Haldir, risquant de révéler à l'ennemi ses pouvoirs, nos héros se mettent en route pour Isengard pour confronter le magicien déchu.**

Chapitre 1 : Isengard

Maïwen et ses compagnons parcouraient la forêt depuis déjà plusieurs heures et la jeune fille n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Son cheval suivait instinctivement celui qui le précédait, la laissant libre de penser. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun survivant à la bataille du gouffre et de toute manière, vu les alentours de la tour de l'Isengard après l'intervention des Ents, elle voyait mal comment Sarouman aurait put être averti de sa présence et de ses pouvoirs. Malgré tout, elle se doutait que l'œil de Sauron, lui, avait tout vu.

_Après tout Sarouman été clair, le grand œil voit tout!_

Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur Haldir qui les accompagnait. L'elfe lui avait expliqué que Galadriel l'avait mis au courant pour ses dons avant son départ. Ce qui expliquait qu'il n'était pas plus surpris que ça durant la bataille.

Legolas se posta près d'elle l'interrompant dans ses réflexions :

- Tout va bien?

- Je pense que je ne suis plus dans l'ombre désormais…

- Et cela te fait peur.

- Dans un sens, oui, car à présent je suis une cible importante à _ses_ yeux.

Au moment ou l'elfe voulut répliquer le ventre de Maïwen gargouilla fortement. La jeune fille rit et lâcha :

- J'espère que Merry et Pippin m'auront laissé de quoi manger!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques minutes plus tard il aboutirent dans ce qui semblait être une clairière, mais les murs en ruines démontraient le contraire. A peine sortit de l'obscurité des arbres, deux voix joyeuses et des éclats de rire leur parvinrent et ils découvrirent les deux hobbits, une pipe à la main, une pinte dans l'autre assis sur un reste d'un mur.

En les voyant arriver ces derniers les accueillirent bruyamment.

- Mes seigneurs, dit Merry en se levant. Bienvenue en Isengard.

- Oh, jeune coquin, s'exclama Gimli. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer!

- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, répliqua Pippin. Et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés! Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

Maïwen déclara alors :

- Pitié dites-moi qu'il en reste! Je suis affamée!

Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir et Gandalf eurent un sourire, puis après que les hobbits les aient rejoint, Merry monta derrière Maïwen ( le donnant au passage un peu de nourriture ) et Pippin derrière Aragorn, et ils se rendirent au pied de la tour.

Sylvebarbe s'avança vers eux en déclara à l'attention du magicien :

- Jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la tour.

- Montrez-vous, marmonna Aragorn.

- Prudence, déclara le magicien. Même vaincu, Sarouman est dangereux.

- Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse! S'exclama Gimli.

- Non! Le coupa Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant… il faut qu'il parle.

- Gandalf…appela doucement Maïwen.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- C'est inutile, vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui.

Le magicien et la jeune fille se dévisagèrent mais soudain une voix interrompit leurs échanges, ils levèrent la tête et virent Sarouman au sommet de la tour.

- Vous avez menez bien des guerres et tuez nombre d'hommes Roi Théoden et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis mon vieil ami? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ?

_Hypocrite_, pensa Maïwen.

-Nous ferons la paix, commença Théoden sur un ton normal, puis il poursuivit en criant. Oui, nous ferons la paix! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecé devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts seront vengé! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là nous serons en paix.

Il y eut un silence, puis Sarouman lâcha :

- Des gibets et des corbeaux, vieux radoteur! Que voulez-vous Gandalf le Gris? Laisser moi deviner…la clé d'Ortante? Ou peu être même les clés de Barradour? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens.

-Votre traîtrise à déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver Sarouman car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, répliqua Gandalf.

- Alors vous êtes venue quérir des informations…j'en ai pour vous.

Et sur ces paroles il sortit le palentir et le montra. Maïwen serra les dents en fixant l'objet.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu…quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand œil la vu, lui. Même maintenant il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt.(Gandalf fit avancer son cheval, se détachant ainsi du groupe) Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas Gandalf. Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rodeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi.

Maïwen tourna la tête vers Aragorn, qui fixait le magicien mâchoire crispé. Ce dernier poursuivit :

- Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proche, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrez au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous? Intervint Maïwen.

Sarouman porta son regard sur elle :

- Crois-tu qu'une _enfant_ avec quelques malheureux pouvoirs peu détruire Sauron, ricana t-il.

- L'_enfant_ que je suis à fait beaucoup de dégâts dans votre si grande armée, rappela la jeune fille. Votre plus grande erreur est de sous estimer certaines personnes que vous croyez faibles.

- Petite insolente! Tu regretteras bientôt ta trop grande confiance en tes pouvoirs!

- J'en ai assez entendu, dit Gimli assis derrière Legolas. Tuez-le, transpercez-le d'une flèche.

- Non! Dit Gandalf alors que l'elfe faisait un mouvement vers son carquois. Descendez, Sarouman, et votre vie sera épargnée.

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, cracha Sarouman. Je n'en ai nul besoin!

Le magicien pointa son bâton sur Gandalf et projeta une boule de feu sur ce dernier. Les chevaux hennirent lorsqu'elle atteignit le magicien. Mais lorsque les flammes disparurent, tous virent qu'elle n'avait eut aucun effet sur Gandalf.

Sarouman écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Maïwen s'autorisait un sourire amusé. Qui s'accentua lorsque Gandalf reprit :

- Sarouman, votre bâton est brisé.

A ses mots le dit bâton explosa dans la main de son propriétaire. Quelque seconde après Grima apparu derrière Sarouman et Théoden s'adressa à lui :

- Grima vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous n'avez pas toujours était ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan, descendez.

Alors que Grima s'inclinait, Sarouman lâcha avec mépris :

- Un homme du Rohan! Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan? Sinon une grange au toit de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents, pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens. La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la votre Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Votre êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

- Ne l'écoutez pas…ce sont là les paroles amères d'un homme vaincu, dit Maïwen en regardant Théoden.

Théoden hocha la tête et reprit :

- Grima, rejoignez-nous, libérez-vous de lui.

- Libre, s'exclama Sarouman. Il ne saura plus jamais libre.

- Non…dit Grima

Le magicien se tourna vers lui :

- A terre…chien!

Sarouman frappa Grima qui s'effondra sur le sol de la tour.

- Sarouman, reprit Gandalf. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, dites-nous ce que vous savez!

- Vous rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici.

Soudain Grima se rua sur Sarouman et le poignarda. Legolas tira alors une flèche sur Grima qui s'effondra à nouveau sur la tour alors que Sarouman tombait dans le vide et s'empalait sur une sorte de roue.

Maïwen eut un léger haut le cœur mais ne fut en aucun cas prise de pitié quant à sa mort. Il la méritait.

- Bon débarras. Récupérez le palentir dit-elle à Gandalf.

Le magicien approuva et une fois cela fait, ils partirent en direction d'Edoras.

- Minas Tirith, dit Maïwen à Gandalf, mais tous la regardèrent. C'est Minas Tirith la prochaine cible.

**Et voilà! Oui je sais enfin!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Banquet

**Coucou tout le monde et Joyeux Noël!**

**Bon comme vous avez été sages cette année, je me suis dépêchée de taper ce chapitre pour vous l'offrir ce Noël!**

**En plus, ce chapitre est important car il marque un tournant dans la relation Legolas/**_**Maïwen**_

_**Je n'en dirais pas plus…**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore un Joyeux Noël!**_

Chapitre 2 : Le Banquet

Le retour a Edoras c'était fait dans le silence. Gandalf semblait réfléchir aux dernières paroles de la jeune fille, le visage grave. Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent le château d'or, la journée touchait à sa fin. Maïwen et Legolas rejoignirent leur chambre, celle de leur précédent séjour. La jeune fille, se débarrassa de ses affaires et se posta à la fenêtre. Elle aussi avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le trajet et avait pris sa décision, elle devait à présent en parler au prince elfique.

Legolas qui l'avait observé en silence se posta derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Maïwen se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle pris la parole :

- Je vais partir pour Minas Tirith.

Elle sentit l'elfe se tendre et pivota pour le regarder.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'accompagnerais Gandalf et Pippin, car oui Pippin viendra, ajouta t-elle en le voyant étonné. Vous resterez, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry et toi avec le roi jusqu'à ce que le moment de nous rejoindre soit arrivé. Je ne pourrai rien faire de plus avec vous! Alors que j'aiderais plus de monde a Minas Tirith avec mes pouvoirs.

-Tu seras aussi plus proche de _lui_, fit remarquer l'elfe. S'il veut s'en prendre à toi, ce sera le moment idéal.

- Je dois prendre le risque.

Legolas poussa un soupir :

- Rien de te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

- Rien.

Il l'a serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les prévenir que le banquet en l'honneur de la victoire aurait lieux dans une heure. L'elfe sortit le temps que la jeune fille se prépare. Après avoir pris un bain Maïwen sortit un paquet soigneusement emballé de son sac à dos. A l'intérieur se trouver la robe argentée qu'elle avait reçu de Galadriel_.(nda : voir tome 1, chap 11), _elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de s'en séparer lorsqu'ils avaient dut partir à la poursuite des Urukaï soupir soulagé lui échappa, la crainte que le vêtement soit abîmé lors de leur voyage l'avait effleuré, mais heureusement il n'en était rien. Elle l'enfila, puis tressa ses cheveux en partant des tempes et les rejoignit à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant le reste de ses boucles cascader dans son dos. Elle observait le résultat dans le grand miroir présent dans la chambre, lorsque dans le reflet elle aperçut Legolas rentrer. L'elfe semblait lui aussi avoir pris un bain et portait lui aussi sa tunique argentée. Maïwen se tourna avec un petit rire :

- Je n'avais pas fait attention la dernière fois, mais nous sommes assortis!

Legolas sourit et lui présenta son bras. Ils rejoignirent la salle du trône qui était déjà rempli et prirent place près de leurs amis. Théoden attendait sur l'estrade debout devant son trône. Eowyn lui apporta une coupe, puis prit place à sa droite, Eomer se tenant à la gauche du roi.

Théoden leva sa coupe, tout le monde se leva et en fit de même :

- Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays! Saluons les morts victorieux!

Il y eut une exclamation puis tous burent.

Plus tard dans la soirée Maïwen, Legolas à ses côtés, riait en regardant Merry et Pippin chanter et danser sur une table accompagnée par les applaudissements des personnes autour d'eux y compris Gandalf. Elle aperçut Aragorn rejoindre le magicien et les observa discuter. Lorsqu'elle voulut aller réconforter le rodeur au sujet de Frodon et Sam, Merry et Pippin l'interceptèrent :

- A toi Maïwen!

- Moi quoi?

- De chanter! dit Pippin comme si c'était évident.

- Qu…quoi? Mais…

- Oh allez, renchérit Merry, ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois!

- Bon d'accord.

- Super! Hey! écoutez tous!

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait put les en empêcher, les deux hobbits réussir à faire taire toute la salle. Maïwen la bouche ouverte n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que Legolas se retenait de rire, que le magicien et le rodeur, eux, souriaient franchement et que Gimli lui riait à gorge déployé.

- Voilà, fit Pippin, en venant la chercher et en la tira près de l'estrade.

- Mais…mais…mais je n'ai pas dit d'accord pour chanter devant _toute_ la salle!

- Toute la salle ou une vingtaine de personnes quelle différence? Fit Merry les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant visiblement pas le problème.

Et ils l'abandonnèrent pour rejoindre les autres au premier rang. Maïwen d'abord intimidée, se calma en croisant le sourire de ses amis et le vit le hochement de tête, lui aussi accompagné d'un sourire d'Eowyn. Elle réfléchit un peu puis après avoir pris une inspiration commença :

**It started out as a feeling **(_C'est parti comme un sentiment)_  
**Which then grew into a hope **(_Qui a alors grandi en un espoir)_  
**Which then turned into a quiet thought** (_Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée)_  
**Which then turned into a quiet word** (_Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot)_

**And then that word grew louder and louder** (_Et puis le mot a grandit de plus en plus fort)_  
**'Til it was a battle cry** (_Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille)_

**I'll come back** (_Je reviendrais)_  
**When you call me**(_Quand vous m'appellerez)_  
**No need to say goodbye** (_Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

**Just because everything's changing** (_Juste parce que tout change)_  
**Doesn't mean it's never** (_Ne signifie pas que ce n'a jamais)_  
**Been this way before** (_Été ainsi auparavant)_

**All you can do is try to know** (_Tout que vous pouvez faire est essayer de savoir)_  
**Who your friends are** (_Qui sont vos amis)_  
**As you head off to the war** (_Comme vous vous détournez de la guerre)_

**Pick a star on the dark horizon** (_Choisissez une étoile sur le sombre horizon_  
**And follow the light** (_Et suivez la lumière)_

**You'll come back** (_Vous reviendrez)_  
**When it's over** (_Quand ce sera fini)_  
**No need to say good bye** (_Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

**You'll come back** (_Vous reviendrez)_  
**When it's over** (_Quand ce sera fini)_  
**No need to say good bye** (_Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

**Now we're back to the beginning** (_Maintenant nous sommes revenu au départ)_  
**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet** (_C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connaît encore)_  
**But just because they can't feel it too** (_Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également)_  
**Doesn't mean that you have to forget** (_Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois oublier)_

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger** (_Laissez vos souvenirs devenir de plus en plus forts)_  
**'Til they're before your eyes** (_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant vos yeux)_

**You'll come back** (_Vous reviendrez)_  
**When they call you** (_Quand ils vous appelleront)_  
**No need to say good bye** (_Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

**You'll come back** (_Vous reviendrez)_  
**When they call you** (_Quand ils vous appelleront)_  
**No need to say good bye** (_Aucun besoin de dire au revoir...)_

_I_l y eut un silence, puis une salve d'applaudissement. Maïwen eut un sourire timide et rejoignit rapidement ses amis. Arrivé à côté d'eux elle lâcha :

- J'ai besoin d'un verre!

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maïwen, une pinte à la main, finissait un peu à l'écart de calmer le stress qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'un mauvais, pressentiment la saisit.

_Y a un truc que j'ai oublié…mais quoi?_

_Voyons…euh…banquet…chanson…boisson _(elle baisse les yeux sur son verre)_…boisson._

_Boisson!_

_CONCOURS DE BOISSON!_

Elle se releva vivement et chercha Legolas des yeux. Elle finit par le trouver une pinte à la main, d'autres de toute évidence vides devant lui et Gimli plus loin dans le même état.

_MERDE!_

Et telle une tornade elle se précipita près de Legolas, au moment où celui-ci lâchait :

- Je sens quelque chose…un picotement au bout des doigts…je crois que ça me fait de l'effet.

PAF!

Maïwen venait de se taper le front dans la paume de la main en marmonnant :

- _Ils_ me l'on bourré!

Elle se tourna vers Gimli lorsque celui-ci lâcha dans un éclat de rire :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais! Il ne tient pas l'alcool!

Avant de s'effondrer de sa chaise sous les regards amusés d'Eomer, surpris de Legolas et blasé de Maïwen. Legolas se tourna vers le cavalier du Rohan :

- La partie est finie.

Maïwen se planta devant lui:

- Bon, met toi debout sur une jambe.

- Euh… pourquoi?

- T'occupe! Allez!

L'elfe s'exécuta.

- Bon, ça va, tu as encore ton équilibre, tu tangue pas, donc tu es juste grisé, pas ivre. Résistant les elfe, dis donc! Reste ici une minute je reviens.

Maïwen s'élança dans la foule et chercha le magicien. Elle finit par l'apercevoir :

- Gandalf!

Le magicien la rejoignit :

- Maïwen! Comment se passe ta soirée? Demanda t-il poliment.

- Eh, bien, hormis que Gimli à entraîné Legolas dans un jeu de boisson. Mais ce n'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Le palentir vous devriez le cacher cette nuit, peut être dans la grange avec votre cheval ou bien confiez-le-moi, mais ne le gardez pas à porté.

Gandalf l'a regarda, puis hocha la tête :

- Très bien, je ferai le nécessaire.

Maïwen sourit :

- Merci, bonne soirée Gandalf.

Et elle partit rejoindre le prince elfique.

Celui-ci l'attendait appuyé contre une poutre.

-Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je vais me coucher, dit la jeune fille.

- Je t'accompagne.

Main dans la main et sans un bruit, hormis ceux venant de la salle du trône, ils rejoignirent leur chambre et après s'être changer rapidement, ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Maïwen s'était immédiatement réfugiée dans les bras du prince elfique et laissait glisser les mains sur son dos nu. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur son visage éclairé par les quelques bougies présentes dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Legolas se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les mains de la jeune fille quittèrent son dos et entourèrent son cou et alors que le baiser s'intensifiait l'elfe bascula au-dessus d'elle. Si les mains de l'elfe étaient jusque là sage, elles parcouraient désormais le corps de la jeune fille, encore recouvert d'une chemise de nuit, plus intimement qu'auparavant. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque de souffle et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Les mains de Legolas s'étaient stoppées en même temps que le baiser. Maïwen lut dans son regard une interrogation. Devait-il ou non continuer? Etait-elle prête pour ça?

Maïwen le regarda un instant. Aucun de ses petits copains n'avait été aussi loin. Mais elle avait depuis sa rencontre avec l'elfe le sentiment que cette fois ça serait différent. Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle était prête. Le baiser recommença, tout comme les mains de l'elfe reprirent leurs explorations et commencèrent à tirer sa chemise vers le haut. Maïwen leva son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche, brisant le baiser le temps de passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Le bout de tissu désormais inutile atterrit sur le sol et les caresses purent reprendre, cette fois sans obstacle.

Maïwen sentit son esprit se déconnecter doucement à partir de cet instant. Elle n'était plus que sensations, frissons et gémissement. Son corps lui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Elle entendait la respiration devenue plus saccadée de Legolas, ses halètements, qui s'accentuèrent lorsque que son dernier vêtement disparut à son tour. Leurs mains semblaient animé d'une vie propre et voyageaient sur leurs corps, se rencontrant parfois. Puis vint le moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un. Maïwen ne put retenir une larme de douleur de coulait sur sa joue brûlante, vite effacée par un baiser de l'elfe. Ce dernier c'était immobilisé, mais d'un baiser Maïwen le rassura et commença à bouger son bassin. Ils commencèrent à bouger lentement d'abord, puis lorsque la passion qui les avait animés quelques minutes avant revint le rythme s'accéléra.

Legolas stoppa ses mouvements, se redressa jusqu'à être à genoux, entraînant Maïwen sur ses cuisses. Face à face, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus, ils reprirent leur danse jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit à son comble. Maïwen ferma les yeux, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de l'elfe alors qu'elle se sentait partir, sentant vaguement l'elfe la suivre. Un frison la parcourus toute entière alors que son corps tressautait.

Lorsqu'elle reprit pied, ils étaient toujours dans la même position, enlacés, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Maïwen se laissa glisser en arrière, entraînant le prince. Leur souffle et leur cœur finirent par ce calmer et après avoir échangé un dernier baiser et avoir tiré le drap sur eux, ils s'endormirent.

**Hummm (raclement de gorge)**

**J'ai chaud! Pas vous? Comment ça on est en plein mois de décembre? Je vous dis que moi là je suis au-dessus de 37°!**

**Bref, j'ai du mal à y croire mais j'ai écrit mon premier lemon! Alors j'attends un max de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, parce que pour moi c'est comme un essai, si ça va, je pourrai envisager d'en écrire d'autres( pas forcément dans cette fic) alors que si ça va pas…ben je laisse tomber définitivement!**

**Alors je compte sur vous!**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent, la chanson est _The call_ de Regina Sepktor tirée de la B.O. de Narnia 2**


End file.
